onepiecefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Shiki
| jsa=Naoto Takenaka| extra1=| extra2=| ödül=| şeytan meyvesi= | }} Altın Aslan Shiki (金獅子のシキ, Kinjishi no Shiki) ünlü bir korsan ve Altın Aslan Korsanları'nın kaptanı ve Impel Down'dan kaçan ilk mahkumdur. Roger'ın zamanından olma güçlü bir korsan ve One Piece: Strong World filmindeki baş düşmandır. "Uçan Korsan" olarak da bilinir. Görünümü Shiki geleneksel Japon ıyafeteri giymektedir. Genelde sarı renk ağırlıklı olmak üzere, koyu ve açık sarı seritli alt kısmı lime lime olmuş bir pelerin, yine sarı renkte ve paçaları paramparça bir pantolon giymektedir. Ayrıca biri kırmızı ve diğeri de siyah bornoz benzeri giysiler giyip koyu yeşil bir kuşak takmaktadır. Ayrıca belinden sarka bir altın zincir de takmaktadır. Yele gibi saçları olmakla birlikte bir zamanlar başının üzerinde de saç olmasına rağmen kafasına gemi dümeni saplandığı için şu an o kısmı keldir. Doktoru dümeni çıkarmanın Shiki'yi öldüreceğini söylemiş böylece dümen geçen zaman boyunca daha da derinlere girmiştir.Shiki aynaya baktığında kendisinin olduğunun farketmemiş kendini tavuk sanmıştır. Yüz özelliklerine gelcek olursak yine saçlarına benzer altın sarısı gür top sakalı ve siyah renkli ağzını çevreleyen kirli sakalı vardır. Her zaman sigara içerken görülmektedir. Ayaklarını kesip İmpel Down'dan kaçtıktan sonra normal protezler yerine kendi kılıçlarını bacaklarına bağlamıştır. Kılıçlarla savaşmada yetenekli olmasına rağmen onları yürürken yada ayakta dururken kullanmakta biraz zorlanmıştır. Dizaynıyla tipik bir shoguna http://tr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%9Eogun benzemektedir. Kinjishi (Maybe) Thumbnail.PNG|Shiki'nin yüzünün yakından görünüşü. Shiki profile.jpg|Edd Savaşı'nda Shiki'nin başına kazayla bir gemi dümeni girmiştir. Kişiliği Shiki genelde sakin biri gibi görünmektedir. Çoğu şeye gülümsemekte; kafasına dümen girmesi, korsan filosunun yarısını Roger'a karşı kaybetmesi hatta ayaklarını kesmesi bile onu rahatsız etmemiştir. Ayrıca biraz saf görünümlüdür ve çoğu şeyi birbirine karıştırmaktadır (dev fırtına bulutu uzun saça benzetmek, Scarlet'i akrabası sanması gibi). İndigo ve Scarlet ile dans ettiği görüldüğü için dans etmeyi sevdiği düşünülmektedir. Üçü birlikte bazen komdei üçlüsü gibi davranmaktadırlar. Bazen de planlama becerisinin çok yüksek olduğu durumlar olmuştur. Beyazsakal bile neler yaptığını tahmin edememektedir. Çok sabırlı bir kişiliği de vardır. Planının tamamlanmasını 20 yıl beklemiştir. Gerektiğinde çok acımasız biri de olabilmekte; Denizci Karagahı'nda düzinelerce Denizci'yi katletmekte, canını sıkan birini tayfasında dahi olsa vurabilmekte, müttefiklerine mutant hayvanlarının gücünü kanıtlamak için Merveille köyünü yok edebilmektedir. “En zayıf” deniz olduğu için ve Roger'ın böyle bir yerde öldürülmesinden dolayı East Blue'dan yıllarca nefret etmiş ve sonunda burayı yok etmeye çalışmıştır. Buraya olan öfkesi onu düşüncesizce ve acımasızca şeyler yapmaya zorlamıştır. İlişkileri Tayfası Shiki'nin kendi dşüncesine göre tayfası onun için çok değerlidir. Ancak bu durum filosundaki düşük rütbeli tayfalar için geçerliymiş gibi görünmemekte; Roger'ın yakalandığını söyleyen adamını bacağından vurmuş ve hava durumunu doğru tahmin edemeyen dümencilerini de vurmuştur. Dr. Indigo Shiki'ye 20 yıldan fazla hizmet etmiş ve şu an ikisinin arasında bir çeşit dostluk varmış gibi görünmektedir. Shiki birşeyde yanıldığı zaman doktorun kafasına şaplak atmasına aldırmamakta ve rahatsız etmesine rağmen İndigo'nun ayakkabılarının sesine katlanmaktadır. Ayrıca Scarlet'i de aralarına alarak dans etmektedirler. Konuşabildiğini anladıklarında daha önce bilmiyorlarmış gibi şaşırmaktadır. Shiki Scarlet'e de düşkün görünmekte, gorilin her zaman kendi tarafında olduğunu düşünmekte, hatta dans şovlarında onada yer vermektedirler. Shiki onu çoğunlukla bir akarabasına benzetmektedir. Shiki Nami'yi hava tahmini yeteneklerinden dolayı tayfasının dümencisi olarak görmekteve güzelliğinden dolayı ona“Baby-chan” demektedir. Ancak ihanetinden sonra ölümüne karar vermede tereddüt etmemiştir. Düşmanları Shiki Roger'ın saygı duyduğu korsanlardan biridir. Aslında gençliklerinde iki korsan birbirleriyle birçok kez savaşmışlar fakat son savaşlarında eğer Roger ona katılma teklifini kabul etseydi geçmiş geçmişte kalacaktı. Roger Denizciler tarafından yakalandığında sinirlenip Denizci Karargahı'na saldırmış, onu kendisinin öldürmek istediğini söylemiş ve İmpel Down'a atıldığında eski düşmanını düşünüp yeni çaylakların Grand Line'i ele geçirme isteklerine sinirlenmiş ve Roger gibi adamların ölmesine üzülmüştür. Shiki Dünya Hükümeti ve Deniz Kuvvetleri'ne karşıda savaşmış, 10. filmde ve0. bölümde de görüldüğü gibi Denizcilerin Roger gibi bir adamı yakalamak için çok güçsüz olduğunu söylemiştir. Ancak Sengoku ve Garp'a yenilmiş ve bu durum ikisinden de nefret etmesine neden olmuştur. 20 yıl sonra yeniden ortaya çıktığında “bir uyarı” olarak Denizci Karargahı'na saldırmıştır. Shiki East Blue'ya saldırmaya çalışarak Hasır Şapka Korsanları'nı kendine düşman etmiştir. Diğerleri Fazla görülmemesine rağmen, Roger'ın çağından diğer güçlü korsan Beyazsakal ile de iyi ilişkileri vardı. Beyzasakal'ın güçlü bir adam olduğunu bilmekte, Moby Dick'te konuşurlarken Roger'ın denizlerdeki hakimiyetini Beyazsakal'ın mı devralacağını sormuştur. Beyasakal da Shiki'nin birşeyler planladığını anlamıştır. Yetenek ve Güçleri Shiki, Don Krieg'in Korsan Donanması ve Beyazsakal Korsanları'na benzer özellik gösteren 51 tümenlik büyük bir korsan filosunu yönetmektedir.One Piece Anime - Bölüm 426, Shiki Largo'ya 51. Tümen Komutanı olmasını teklif etmiştir. Tayfasının ne kadar güçlü olduğu bilinmemekte fakat şu ana kadarki en büyük korsan filosunun kendi kontrolü altında olduğu bilinmektedir. Sengoku, Garp, hatta Beyazsakal ve Roger'a çağının en güçlülerinden biridir. İmpel Down'da 6. Seviye'ye kapatılması gücü hakkında bir fikir vermeye yeterlidir. Esarette ne kadar güç kaybettiği ya da şu anki haliyle 20 yıl önceki hali arasındaki güç farkı bilinmemektedir. Ancak 10. Film'de Hasır Şapka Korsanları ile karşılaştığında güçlerini göstermiştir. İlk karşılaştıklarında fazla zorlanmadan Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji ve Chopper'ı yenip dev toprak bir sütuna hapsetmiştir. Sanji'nin tekmesini tek eliyle durdurabilmiş ve sonraki dövüşte Luffy'nin Gear Second formundaki yumruklarından sıyrılıp aynı anda Luffy'e saldırabilmiştir. Shiki İmpel Down'dan kaçmak için büyük bir acıyı göze alarak kendi bacaklarını kesmiştir. Chopper'ın Kokutei Roseo saldırısından neredeyse hiç hasar almamıştır. Şeytan Meyvesi Shiki dokunduğu herşeyi havaya kaldırmasını ve ayrıca etrafındaki cansız herşeyisadece bir kez dokunmakla kontrol etmesini sağlayan Paramecia türü Şeytan Meyvesi, Fuwa Fuwa no Mi yemiştir.One Piece: Strong World soundtrack - Shiki'nin Şeytan Meyvesi'nin açıklanışı. Shiki bir nesneye sadece bir kez dokunmasıyla kendisi geri alana kadar ya da bilincini kaybedene kadar o nesne havada süzülebilir. states that once he makes something float it will stay that way until he himself undoes it or he loses consciousness. Birçok Denizci gemisini ve büyük adaları havada yüzdürdüğü görülmüştür. Etrafındaki kar taneleri ve toprok parçaları gibi cansız herşeyi kontrol edip ve şekillendirip bunlarla saldırabilmesi meyvesini kullanmada ustalaştığını göstermektedir. Shiki saldırırken etrafındaki herşeyi kullanmakta toprağı ya da karı dev aslan kafalarına dönüştürerek düşmanlarının üstüne göndermekte ya da düşmanına karşı suyu bile parçalara bölerek düşmanının üzerinde kullanmaktadır. Belirtildiği gibi güçleri kendisi hariç diğer canlıların üzerinde işe yaramamaktadır. Bunun anlamı meyve gücü insanları, hayvanları ya da bitkileri uçurabilmesine olanak vermemektedir. Silahları Shiki, söylediğine göre Outou ve Kogarashi adında iki tarafı da keskin iki ünlü kılıç kullanmaktadır. Geçmişte bunları sıradan kılıçlar olarak kullanmaktaydı fakat İmpel Down'dan kaçtıktan sonra bu kılıçlar Shiki'nin kayıp ayakları olmuştur. Kılıç ustası olarak çok yeteneklidir. Dağ yığını oluşuracak kadar Denizci öldürmüştür bu kılıçlarla. Kılıçlarının bacağına bağlı olması saldırmasına engel değildir. Bu kılıçlarla Rankyaku'ya benzer saldırılar yapabilmekteydi. Referanslar